Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to personal care product compositions, and more particularly to personal care product compositions in a granular solid form that do not require the addition of chemical preservatives, contains and sustains the therapeutic benefits of its components, utilizes greener packaging while retaining the familiar liquid form after reconstitution.
Description of Related Art
Current liquid personal care products require the addition of chemical preservatives. These chemical preservatives can be potentially irritating and are being shown to cause potential harm to the body.
The plastic bottles they come in pollute the environment. A solid form is more convenient to carry when traveling. However, the existing solid personal care products are not easy to use. Therefore, there is a desire for greener, cleaner personal care products and such products still retain the convenience and characteristics of a familiar liquid form personal care product.
The present invention improves over existing liquids in that it's solid granule form can sustain therapeutic organic essential oils and antioxidants without the requirement of chemical preservatives. It improves on existing solid forms in that it uses 100% water soluble ingredients that emulsify easily in hot water to form an easy to use liquid product.
The claimed invention differs in its unique solid granule formula in that it contains and sustains the therapeutic benefit of organic essential oils and antioxidants. It can be packaged in PCR (Post Consumer Resin) compostable paper as a solid and create a user-friendly, eco-friendly solution.